


Ghost Insects

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Series: DRABBLES [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, a good idea not exequted very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: Jungwoo realises he should keep his thoughts to himself, if he doesn't want Lucas to scare the living daylights out of him.Inspired by a tweet by @NCTEXTS127 on twitter





	Ghost Insects

Jungwoo was curled up on the sofa next to Kun, who was leaning on Lucas’ shoulder. They were watching some cliché drama on the TV but Jungwoo wasn’t paying it much attention; instead his mind was wandering to random places: song lyrics, dance moves, the way Kun felt so warm against him. He felt an insect on his arm but when he looked, there was nothing there.

“Do you ever feel like there’s an insect on you, when there isn’t?” He mused out loud. 

He was expecting a yes or no as an answer but instead Lucas responded with, “Yeah, those are the ghosts of the insects you’ve already killed.” Jungwoo sat up from his previous slouched position with wide eyes.

“Look what you did,” Kun rubbed Jungwoo’s back in a calming way whilst glaring at Yukhei, “You scared him half to death.”

“Sorry Jungwoo, I didn’t think.” Lucas looked at his Korean boyfriend sheepishly.

“It’s ok, I just wasn’t quite with it and then you came out with that, it shocked me, that’s all. Ghosts aren’t real anyway.” Jungwoo crawled over Kun’s lap to lay his head in Lucas’. “And if there were any ghosts, you two would protect me so I have nothing to be scared of.”

“Of course we’d protect you, but if need be we’d sacrifice you; ghosts prefer sacrifices that are extremely good looking.” Kun shakes his head at Lucas’ words.

“We won’t be sacrificing anyone, ok? Now, how does ice cream sound?” Both the younger boys’ eyes lit up and followed Kun to the kitchen. “I love you two dorks so much.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
